marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is an American television series, based on the famous Marvel Comics organization. It is produced by Marvel Television and airs on the ABC network, and is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, sharing continuity with the films in that franchise. The pilot, which was written by Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon, and Maurissa Tancharoen and directed by Joss Whedon, reached an audience of almost 12 million viewers.http://insidetv.ew.com/2013/09/25/agents-of-shield-ratings/ It is set after the events of The Avengers and Iron Man 3.http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/BatFreak/news/?a=72529 Plot Phil Coulson puts together a small, highly trained, team of agents to tackle the cases that haven’t been classified yet, the new, the strange and the unknown. That team consists of straight arrow Agent Grant Ward, an expert in combat and espionage; pilot and martial artist Agent Melinda May; and brilliant if socially awkward scientists Agent Leo Fitz and Agent Jemma Simmons; the team are also joined by civilian recruit and computer hacker, Skye. MARVEL'S AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. Cast Starring Cast *Clark Gregg as Agent Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen as Agent Melinda May *Brett Dalton as Agent Grant Ward *Chloe Bennet as Skye *Iain De Caestecker as Agent Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Agent Jemma Simmons Guest Stars Episode 1 *Cobie Smulders as Agent Maria Hill *J. August Richards as Michael Peterson *Ron Glass as Dr. Streiten *Ajani Wrighster as Ace Peterson *Shannon Lucio as Debbie *Bob Stephenson as Gary *Dan Sachoff as Reporter #1 *Arlene Santana as Reporter #2 / Hunter Harris *Doug Simpson as a FBI agent Episode 2 *Leonor Varela as Camilla Reyes *Morgan Benoit as Perez *Eyad Elbitar as Nahui *Carlos Leal as the Archeologist *Mario Perez as Lopez *Anthony Dilio as Cusi *Celestin Cornielle as Vilca *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury (cameo) Episode 3 *Ian Hart as Franklin Hall *David Conrad as Ian Quinn *Josh Cowdery as Agent Tyler *Bodie Newcomb as Agent Mack *Scott Subiono as Todd Chesterfield *Vachik Mangassarian as Qasim Zaghlul *Assaf Cohen as a translator *Brandon Molale as Quinn’s main guard Episode 4 *Pascale Armand as Akela Amador *Dominic Burgess as an Englishman *Michael Klesic as Kropsky *Julia Emelin as an Inn keeper *Nick Gracer as an Armed guard Episode 5 *Louis Changchien as Chan Ho Yin *Ruth Negga as Raina *Austin Nichols as Miles Lydon *Shannon Lucio as Debbie *Tzi Ma as Agent Kwan Chen *Cullen Douglas as Po Episode 6 *Titus Welliver as Agent Blake *Vincent Laresca as Tony Diaz *Robert Maffia as Baker *David Michael Paul as Justin *Rick Gifford as Adam Cross *Thomas Robie, Trevor Larcom, Caleb Burgess, Jake Brennan and Troy Glass as Scouts Episode 7 *Maximiliano Hernández as Jasper Sitwell *Saffron Burrows as Victoria Hand *Charles Halford as Shaw *Alison White as Marta *Ilia Volok as Vladimi Episode 8 *Peter MacNicol as Elliot Randolph *Michael Graziadei as Jakob Nystrom *Erin Way as Petra Larsen *Toby Wilson as Neils *Alex Neustaedter as Maynard *Sylvia Brindis as Elena Episode 9 *Robert Baker as Tobias *Laura Seay as Hannah *Christopher Gehrman as Taylor *Josh Clark as Roger Rumoured Cast *Lizzy Caplan as Claire Wise **While not ruling out an appearance on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Caplan has said that she will not be a regular due to scheduling conflicts with Showtime's Masters of Sex.http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2012/09/21/shield-lizzy-caplan-abc-series_n_1903192.html *Jesse Bradford as Benjamin Pollack *Ty Burrell as Dr. Leonard Samson *Natalie Portman as Dr. Jane Foster Videos Trailer Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Trailer Interviews File:Agents of SHIELD Chatting with Fitz and Simmons - NY Comic Con 2013|Chatting with Fitz and Simmons - NY Comic Con 2013 File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Panel Reaction - NY Comic Con 2013|Panel Reaction - NY Comic Con 2013 File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Joss Whedon - Comic-Con 2013|Joss Whedon - Comic-Con 2013 File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Iain De Caestecker and Elizabeth Henstridge Interview - Comic-Con 2013|Iain De Caestecker and Elizabeth Henstridge Interview - Comic-Con 2013 File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Clark Gregg - Comic-Con 2013|Clark Gregg - Comic-Con 2013 Trivia *Joss Whedon stated: "It's new characters. It needs to be it's own thing. It needs to be adjacent, but you don't want to do a show where you're constantly going, 'Iron Man just left, but he was totally here a minute ago.' You want them to do their own thing. What does S.H.I.E.L.D. got that the heroes don't have? To me, it's that they're not superheroes. But they live in that universe. Even though they're a big organization, that makes them underdogs and that's interesting to me." *Joss Whedon talked about the tone of the series: "I’m excited about the show because it’s a very hopeful show. It’s not about murder, and it’s not about crime, and it’s not people looking into their own belly buttons. It’s about people who are trying to help each other, and that’s one of the things I loved about comic books. They had costumes and the villains were cool but they stood for something, and I like doing a show that does that. We’re trying very hard to be true to Marvel's ethos and also to the structure of their universe. So it is definitely a Marvel show." Episodes #Pilot #0-8-4 #The Asset #Eye-Spy #Girl in the Flower Dress #FZZT #The Hub #The Well References Category:TV Series Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.